Wine
by Tatiana-L Rosales
Summary: Pidió vino por su gran labor y recibió la palabra de un Bolton.


Vino tinto, el más fuerte que haya, todo el vino que un hombre pueda beber. Vino fue lo que Reek pidió. Aquella noche, Reek recibió un collar y medio pollo que además de disputárselo con las perras, también debió de engullirlo rápidamente, ya que su señoría lo precisaba. Ben Huesos se encargó de dejarlo en el dormitorio de Lord Ramsay Bolton.

El fuego ardía en la chimenea, este se iluminaba en la frasca de vino. En el sillón de roble esperaba sentado Lord Ramsay, que sonrió al verlo e indicó a su Bribón marcharse.

—Mi buen amigo Reek. ¿Qué tal estuvo la cena? —Preguntó, vertiendo el oscuro líquido en la copa.

—E-estuvo d-deliciosa, mi Lord. —Respondió con su mirada gacha y sus siete dedos inquietos. —S-se lo agradezco, mi Lord.

Ramsay movió la copa, agitando el vino; los gruesos labios del señor brillaban en salivilla, el chispeante fuego aumentaba el resplandor. El temor hacia que Theon no pudiera llegar a una conjetura de porque estaba allí, aunque de todos modos de poco le serviría, los juegos de Ramsay a veces llegaban a ser difíciles de entender.

—Acércate, Reek.

Con dificultosos traqueteos se aproximó a su amo. Los gélidos ojos de Ramsay Bolton le indicaron que se arrodillara a su lado. Sus dedos reposaron en el muslo de este, disfrutando de la suavidad de la tela.

—Así, buen perro.

Ramsay acercó la copa a Reek, quien negó con la cabeza, era lo que había pedido, sin embargo sentía desconfianza de sobrepasarse, o simplemente de esa amabilidad.

—Yo… n-no lo merezco… mi Lord. —Su voz tembló.

—Claro que sí, Reek. Tu haz pedido vino, yo te he dado mi palabra de Bolton. Aquí está tu vino, bébelo.

Sus temblorosas manos se aferraron a la copa, al instante estuvo apoyada en sus labios y el amargo sabor en su lengua. Con el primer trago, su estómago rugió y dolió; con los contiguos pidió más; y con el último su cabeza dio vueltas. Tuvo que dar por completo su poca fuerza para que la copa no se escurriera entre sus dedos.

—Lo has bebido muy rápido, Reek.

No había sido una pregunta, pero aun así asintió. Su mejilla fue acariciada, haciéndolo estremecer al sentir el tacto de su señor. Los dedos se deslizaron a su boca y parte del mentón, limpiando el excedente de vino.

— ¿Quieres más, Reek?

—P-por favor… mi Lord.

Lord Ramsay agarró la copa y la llenó una vez más.

—Muéstrame tus dedos, Reek.

Levantó las manos sin titubeó. Siete, eran siete sus dedos, y por dentro rezaba porque siguieran siendo siete; rezó para que Ramsay Bolton no quisiera quitarle el cuarto.

—Dime cuantos dedos tienes, Reek.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete. —Contó con un peligroso orgullo. —Tengo siete dedos, mi Lord.

—Eres un perro inteligente, Reek. —Ramsay rio. —Me gusta recompensar a los perros inteligentes. —Los labios acrecentaban el alargamiento. —Elige un dedo, Reek.

Un escalofrío le heló los huesos. Escondió sus manos entre sus pies, con demasiado sobresalto. Él se había portado bien, obedecía, servía, era leal, hasta su señor se lo había dicho: era un buen perro; ¿Por qué debía elegir un dedo?

—Mi Lord… p-por f-favor… y-y-yo no he hecho nada m-malo… no, por favor.

Sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse húmedos, a pesar de estar cerca de la chimenea su cuerpo tiritaba por el sofrió y la angustia. Lord Ramsay estalló en carcajadas y tomándole con firmeza el mentón le elevó el rostro.

—Escoge un dedo, Reek. —Remarcó—Ahora.

Debía obedecer, sino sería peor. Pensó y pensó cual entregaría. Subió su brazo derecho y dejó a la vista el dedo índice. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería observar el acto, ya era suficiente con apreciarlo.

—Buena elección, Reek.

Ramsay jaló su dedo hasta la copa y lo mojó con el vino. Fue una sorpresa, una sorpresa aliviadora.

—Chupa

El violáceo liquido se arremolino entre su uña y cayó desde la punta. Lo dirigió a su boca cuando los azules ojos le recalcaron la orden. Entre los sabores el que menos predominó fue el del vino, la tierra y otras suciedades ganaron.

— ¿Sabe bien, Reek?

—Sí, mi Lord. Sabe bien.

Un dedo fue nuevamente untado en el vino, y en esta ocasión el de Ramsay Bolton. Cuando este saco el dedo, unas cuantas gotas cayeron en sus menudas rodillas. El índice zurdo de Lord Ramsay se tendió en su labio inferior, a la espera.

—Lámelo.

Sus labios se distanciaban paulatinamente, la punta del dedo entraba a su boca y su lengua cohibida veía la luz. En el dedo de su señoría sabia diferente, era un regusto agradable, sentía totalmente la fruta entre el gustillo de la piel.

—Y esta vez, Reek. ¿Cómo supo?

—D-delicioso, mi Lord.

Ramsay carcajeo por un momento, antes de remojar su dedo, llenándolo una vez más del agradable líquido. Tragó saliva, ansioso, el dedo bailó entre sus labios, casi introduciéndose por sí mismo a su cavidad.

—Lame, Reek.

Repitió el accionar, abarcándose del amargo deleite.

—Sigue, Reek. Sacia tu hambre.

Ordenó su amo y obedeció sin vacilar. Unos besos anduvieron por la punta del dedo, rápidos y diminutos. Terminando con aquello, su lengua se extendió en su totalidad. Humedeció la parte baja del dedo, su lengua temerosa se alzaba para mojar cada parte sin dejar ninguna brecha. Levantando sus manos y tomando con ellas la de su señor, obtenía más ventaja también inclinando su cabeza para ambas direcciones. De costado a costado; falange a falange; y polo a polo, cada fragmento del dedo ajeno recorría. Desde la tercera falange su lengua subía calmadamente hasta la segunda y de misma manera a la primera hasta llegar a la punta para dar un giro en esa zona. Trataba de hacer lo mejor posible, y ser lo más suave y estimulante.

Separó sus labios e introdujo el dedo dentro de su boca, tenía especulado succionarlo pero una sutil voz lo detuvo.

—Reek, en verdad estás hambriento.

—Lo siento, mi Lord. P-por favor… perdóneme.

—Lo haré, Reek. —Sus cabellos fueron repasados. —Solo si continúas.

Dio una respiración confusa para luego abrir su boca, llevar a sus labios el dedo y meterlo en su cavidad. Inició con una primera lamida rodeando por completo la extremidad. Sacando y volviendo a introducirlo, una agradable sensación surgía. Entre las idas y venidas al exterior, torpes sus dientes cada tanto aparecían.

Bajando desde el costado derecho, cada tanto tomaba aire. Aun no podía manejar bien su respiración en determinadas situaciones, sin embargo no podía detenerse por algo tan simple como eso.

—Respira por la nariz, Reek.

Empujó la lengua sobre sus labios, obediente hacia lo que le decía, manejándolo despacio. Se educaba cada vez más, le resaltaba lo delicioso. Repetía de mismo modo los movimientos, aunque nada cambiara la emoción perduraba igual que quemaba.

—Es suficiente, Reek. —Lord Ramsay quitó el dedo, llevándose un hilillo de saliva con él. — ¿Podre tomar de tu vino, Reek?

—S-sí, mi Lord. —Relamió su labio inferior. —Es su vino.

Ramsay bebió rápidamente, lanzó la copa al suelo y bruscamente se acercó a Theon. Sus bocas se vieron conectadas, la lengua ajena agrietó sus labios al pasar entre ellos. El vino, acido, fue conducido desde la boca de su amo, mezclándose entre ambas cuando las lenguas hacían un repetitivo movimiento.

El líquido se derramaba cada vez que los labios se separaban y todo marchaba por la desgastada piel de Reek. Con mucho esfuerzo llegaba a tragar el vino mientras que Lord Ramsay mordisqueaba su labio inferior, con fiereza.

—Sabe muy bien dentro de tu boca, Reek. —Alagó, lamiendo el vino que figuraba en su mentón. —Sonríe para mí, Reek.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alargaron en una curva y Lord Ramsay sonrió satisfecho al ver su expresión. Sus dientes, rotos y agrietados, los huecos entre medio, a su señoría siempre le gustaba ver su creación y hacerle notar que había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para dejarle los necesarios para comer.

—Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, Reek. —Un dedo se encastró en uno de los orificios, causándole un espasmo. —Voltéate, Reek. Quiero verte.

Se dio la vuelta y su espalda fue contorneada entre la harapienta tela. Los dedos de Ramsay pasaron por sus calzones, bajándolos. Mordió su labio cuando la entera mano de su amo se estrujó en su nalga; su corazón se oprimió atemorizado.

—Mi Lord. —Murmuró. —No… por favor.

Sus calzones dejaron de cosquillear sus muslos, actualmente desnudos. Una progresiva humedad se conformaba en sus parpados y entretanto, Lord Ramsay viajaba alrededor de su entrada.

— ¿No que, Reek? —Su señor le susurró. — ¡Oh! ¿Sera que nunca antes lo has hecho con un hombre, Reek?

—N-no, mi Lord.

—Y yo que pensaba que los Stark te habían dado un buen uso. En ese caso seré el primero, Reek.

Un dedo se interpuso en su cavidad, mojado por haberlo lamido. Gimió al momento en que el vino se desplomó en su trasero y se introdujo con un segundo dedo. El frio se calaba en su interior, junto al dolor que le cedían los dedos a cada entrada y salida.

Una parte del vino salpicaba el suelo y el resto del mismo entraba en su cavidad. Los dedos presionaban con rudeza, deteniéndose al abarcar la profundidad. Ramsay liberó su entrada por un instante.

—Compartirás el vino conmigo ¿cierto, Reek? —Asintió. —Si es así, me serviré.

Una sofocante conmoción prorrumpió cuando la lengua de su señor jugueteó en su entrada. Las palmas de Ramsay se encajaban sobre sus nalgas, las separaba y apretaba en exceso. La lengua de este pintaba en círculos los bordes de su entrada, causándole lentamente una timorata dilatación en ese mismo lugar.

Unos sonidos ahogados y confusos dieron lugar a un profundo estremecimiento. La lengua contraria se daba lugar en su interior. Despacio abriendo las puertas, aun lograba sentir un ligero y apagado desgarrar.

La lengua con movimientos inconstantes entraba y salía de su interior, a veces con más intensidad y otras absorbiendo la humedad. Unas corrientes subieron desde el inicio de su entrada, y finalizaron cuando la lengua lo vació.

—Sabes muy bien, Reek.

Los dedos de Ramsay Bolton se ubicaron abajo de su collar y las yemas hormiguearon su cuello. El lóbulo de su oreja zurda fue mordido, su boca rellenada con los ácidos y mojados dedos de su señor, y en un último suspiro vio su cavidad colmada. La primera estocada le desgarro el interior, y la segunda apaciguó el dolor con un diminuto sabor a placer.

— ¿Te gusta, Reek?

La tercera embestida no le permitió responder. De todas formas no sería algo que él quisiera decir, solo una mentira que conformaría a su señoría, una mentira con la cual le convenía ser cuidadoso.

— S-sí. Claro que si… mi Lord.

Lord Ramsay pasó su brazo por su harapienta camisa, con la amplia palma lo tiraba hacia tras, acercándolos. Mordisqueó su nuca, en subida con la lengua, alcanzando sus desmarañados cabellos y jalándolos.

—Eres realmente estrecho por dentro, Reek. —Su señor acarició su cuello. —Eres un perro muy útil.

Gritó cada vez que su señoría profundizaba las embestidas, consiguiendo tocar sus sensibilidades más recónditas. El frio del vino no podía sentirse por el calor que le proporcionaba su amo. Cuando este lo llenó se intensificó y resopló con cansancio.


End file.
